rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Approvals/Sylver and Lunar Shayde
Questions #'Character Name': Your character's full name, comprised of first and last name. It can't be gibberish. No exceptions. #'Character's Age': How old are they? #'School & Team': What team are they a part of? From which school? #'Personality:' There is a minimum required of 5 sentences, with the basics of your character's personality. #'History:' There is a minimum required of two paragraphs, each of five sentences totaling to ten, with the basics of your character's history. #'Weapons:' What is your character's weapons? #'Semblance:' What is your character's semblance? Give the name and explain it. This question, however, is optional to answer, as it tends to be too soon to tell. #'Other:' Anything else to add? Do they have a soulmate, hanahaki? Add whatever you think the sorters should know. ---- Answers #Character Name: Sylver Shayde and Lunar Shayde #Character's Age: Sylver - 19 Lunar - 19 #School & Team: Team SLVR a Second Year Team from Beacon (Same for both) #Personality: Sylver and Lunar are the literal embodiment of two sides of the same coin. Lunar is a quiet somber girl who does not deal well with others mostly keeping to herself. Sylver on the other hand is quite charismatic making new friends easily. Put the two together however and you receive one interesting experience. Sylver seems to bring out the girlish side of Lunar making her more outgoing and easy to get along with. And Lunar brings Sylver’s overenthusiasm down a few pegs making him much less of a handful. #History: Sylver and Lunar were born into the huntsman life style. Their parents had met at the academy on opposite teams but ended up together anyway when they were made into a team of four. They quickly grew close and by graduation they were married. The huntsman life was not always a long one so they vowed to make the most of the time they had together. Their mother was a lovely woman small and lithe, not build for bearing a child let alone twins. When the two came into existence their mother left it. The labor had been too intense. Their father mourned the loss of his wife but adored his two new children. Sylver was a normal happy baby boy constantly cooing and making all sorts of excited noises whenever anyone was near. Lunar however was a quiet baby only making noise when she was discomforted or in need of food. And to top off all of the hardships these two would face in life Lunar was born with the ears of a cat just like her mother had. Despite this the three lived together happy for the first few years of their lives. During their sixth year of living however, Sylver and Lunar’s lives would be turned upside down. Their father had gone on a routine hunting trip, nothing dangerous just a scout mission with his old team to keep their wits sharp. But when he returned something wasn’t right. He seemed more hollow than usual, something out there had happened and he hadn’t returned the same man. Sylver and Lunar did their best to keep him looking to the future hoping he would come back to them. But one day he just… left. Sylver and Lunar would never hear from their father again. No one really knows what happened to the man. Some say he was eaten by Grimm others say he just left for a new home because the stress of being close to so many reminders of his dead wife had finally taken their toll. Either way the twins were left in the care of the father’s mother. She was an older woman set in her ways as it were. And one thing she did not care for were Faunus. This meant that for the years that they lived with her Lunar’s life was a living nightmare. She was constantly treated like a servant in the home because beating your children was one thing her grandmother never could abide. Sylver did his best to help but whenever their grandmother caught him he would be scolded severely. This led to Lunar even trying to remover her own cat ears to try and appease the woman hence the long scar on her right ear. Thankfully it wasn’t long before Sylver made a discovery a few years later. One night when they had made yet another attempt at running away from their grandmothers Sylver and Lunar were attacked by a grimm. Terrified Lunar ran and hid not sure what to do. But Sylver was struck dumb with fear. He couldn’t get his legs to move and when the monster attacked his aura deflected a lot of the blow but Sylver still went flying. This was enough to bring Sylver out of his stupor as he landed in a heap on the ground. Lunar ran over and tried to defend Sylver with her body and Sylver slowly rose up from the ground his Semblance kicking in. His eyes were glowing a silvery sheen as he approached the grimm. He held out his hand and a discharge of energy shot forth hitting the beast square in the chest. His stride faltered as he was running out of energy but he managed to get off another shot causing the beast to collapse and dissipate before Sylver collapsed to the ground. Lunar ran to him and managed to get him to rouse a few hours later. They limped back to their grandmothers but she told them she had had enough and she was going to send them to live with their mother’s father. Sylver and Lunar never really spoke of that day again choosing to keep it a secret. They were weary of the man they had never met but introduced himself as their grandfather. In this house is where they learned about the academies and about their family heritage. Apparently, their father’s family had never been hunters until him and their mothers had always been hunters. Their grandfather taught them all about the history of their family and encouraged them to try and find out if they had the aptitude for hunting. That day, somewhere in the middle of their 16th year is when they told him about Sylver’s Semblance. Their grandfather was overjoyed but a bit worried that Lunar had yet to discover hers. He told Sylver he would be willing to send him to the academy but Sylver would not leave without Lunar. Their grandfather spent much of the night with Lunar that night asking her about what she wanted to do. The next year Lunar and Sylver joined the academy together. During the first year at the academy Sylver and Lunar each forged their weapons with the guidance of their grandfather, and Lunar also discovered her Semblance during a sparring match with her brother when she accidentally missed a strike and left a huge crater where her hit had landed. #Weapons: Sylver – Silver Branches – Sylver’s weapons start out in a deactivated form of rings on either hand. When activated they extend to form bladed tonfa which he uses in a form of Kenpo fighting. His energy reserves are almost limitless making this an excellent fighting style for him. Lunar – Hollow Light – Lunar’s weapons start out in a deactivated form of duplicate rings on each hand. When activated they form a pair of gauntlets around her hands which she uses for devastating hand to hand combat. They also have a second form which allow her to fire dust projectiles at enemies, which she carries two strings of both water dust clips. #Semblance: Sylver – Luminescent Discharge – Sylver’s Semblance sends him into a fugue state where he can barely differentiate friend from foe. Whilst in this state he can fire projectiles of his own pure energy that appear as a silver orb of light. Sylver can only maintain this state for upwards of 2 minutes and when he exits the state he is left confused and disoriented. It can be ended early if he is hit hard enough. Lunar – Moonlit Destruction – Lunar’s Semblance amplifies her already incredible physical strength giving her the power to punch with the force of up to ten men. If she hits an enemy but they are too heavy for her to move them she runs the risk of breaking bones in her hand and arm that threw the punch. She can only activate her semblance once every few minutes, if she were too activate it sooner than that she would shatter every bone in her arm, or so her grandfather warned her as her semblance was much like his own hence why he couldn’t use his right arm. #Other: Sylver has way too much energy and can talk so fast he even confuses himself. Lunar was actually locked in the basement of their grandmothers home a few times. Both of them receive a small amount of money from their grandfather each month to buy things they may want or need. Category:Approved